The present invention relates generally to matrix coils for generating variable magnetic fields, and more particularly to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices including matrix coil structures.
Coil structures for generating magnetic fields are known. Exemplary coil structures include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,929 (the “'929 patent” hereafter) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,355 (the “'355 Patent” hereafter), which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. Other configurations also exist.
Known coil structures have been used generate magnetic fields for medical imaging devices, such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices. In typical MRI device applications, the magnetic fields generated by a plurality of coil structures are combined to generate a target magnetic field for imaging a volume. In particular, each of the plurality of coil structures is positioned in a particular pre-selected location during a manufacturing process, such that, during operation of the MRI device, each of the plurality of coil structures generates one of a main magnetic field, a gradient field, and a higher order shim field, the combination of which results in the target magnetic field.
As the pre-selected location of the coil structures is set during the manufacturing process, known MRI devices do not have the ability to make substantial changes in the target magnetic field. Thus, the adjustability and configurability of known MRI devices is limited. Hence, a need exists for an improved coil structure, particularly for use in MRI devices.